thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Acacia Twilight ~ District 7
This is a tribute made by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses 2nd District 7 tribute, and one of the tallest female tributes she has ever created. 'Acacias Basics' Name: 'Acacia Twilight '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''7 '''Height: '''5'11 '''Weapon: '''Axes, Knives, and also a good aim with a Blowgun. '''Interview Angle: '''Confident and Humorous 'Appearence Very tall and quite slender, Acacia has long light brown hair that falls in loose waves to just underneath her chest, though it is often worn in a plait. She has emerald green eyes and a pretty, well proportioned face. 'Personality' A beautiful, yet painfully sarcastic girl, her beauty is normally what draws people to her, and her sarcasm is usually what drives them away again. Highly sarcastic, it's not unusual for every other sentance out of her mouth to be some snarky remark. It doesn't mean she's not a nice girl, she's actually really quite a sweetheart when you get to know her, people just have difficulty seeing past that 'unique' sense of humour she's got that has a tendancy of driving people up the wall. Caring and kind, she isn't afraid to tell a few white lies to protect someones feelings or get what she wants. Unfortunately though these often turn into a never-ending spiral of lies, that usually ends up with her in a rather sticky situation, but it's a habit she can't seem to get of. A confident teen, she may be a bit manipulative at times, but all in all she's a happy, if grounded girl with a taste for adventure. 'Backstory' Born in District 7, Acacia led out a fairly normal all things considered until she was 14, when things started to take a turn for the worse. She can remeber it now, she'd woken up in the cramped room, in the small bed she shared with her 10 year old sister, and had got up and got changed, being careful not to wake the other occupants of the room up, just like any other day. She shared the room with 5 of her younger siblings in all, a small family they certainly weren't. Being the oldest, she always somehow ended up looking out for all of them, as they varied in ages from 1 to 10, which meant they were nearly always causing trouble. First there was the youngest, little Maple, just 1, and the sweetest, happiest little girl you could ever come across. Next there was Rowan, a slight, quiet and shy 3 year old. Then there were the twins, Amber and Ivy, a mischevious, happy-go-lucky pair of 7 year olds, who were always making up inside jokes between the two of them. Finally came Juniper, just shy of 11, who was a confident, humorous girl with a sharp tongue, just like her older sister. Their parents never, in Acacias opinion, gave a damn about them, but the younger ones practically adored them, and she didn't want to burst their happy bubbles at such young ages, so she held her tongue. On this paticular day though, she walked through to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone as normal, when she was met with a little letter left on the cold stove, waiting for her. Tearing it open hurriedly she began to read: Dearest Acacia, Your dad and I hope this finds you well, but i'm sorry to say we won't be coming back. We just can't take it anymore, all of you together... it's just too much. I'm so sorry to dump everything on you like this, but I trust you can look after the girls, I mean you have been for the past 7 years at least, due to our terrible parenting skills. I just think it's best for all of us if we just left, you'll all be happier that way. We've enclosed some money for you to keep you all afloat, I hope it's enough, and Acacia... i'm sorry, I truly am, I know you think i'm a terrible parent, and I know I am, I just can't take you hating me anymore either. I'm sorry. Love you. Mum She only realised she was crying when the tears started to splash on the thin paper, and she started to choke back sobs, her hand shaking violently. Scrunching up the paper into a ball she'd thrown it across the room, sinking down onto the floor, her knees brought up to her chest, rocking back and forth on her heels for what must have been at least half an hour. She'd never thought they were the best parents, but she'd never hated them either, and now they were gone thinking she did. She was pulled out of her tearful state by Juniper, who she confessed everything too, as she sat next to her in silence. They decided not to tell the younger ones a thing about it, and say that their parents had gone on 'Holiday'. Eventually after many months, Acacia decided to tell them trhe truth once they'd accustomed to their parents not being there. Maple and Rowan were really to young to understand, though they could sense something was wrong, and of course Ivy and Amber were heartbroken. No one knew where her parents had gone no matter who she asked, and eventually she surprisingly easily slipped into the role of surrogate mother to all of them, and they all turned out to be nice young girls, which very much surprised Acacia, as she was sure she'd be a total failiure as a mother. They all depended on her heavily, she held down 3 jobs, one as a Carpenter, one as a Load Puller and one as a Lumberjack just to stay afloat as the money her parents had given her wasn't nearly enough and had run out quickly. She'd wake up at 6am and start her jobs, not even stopping for a lunch break, then she'd take a quick break at around 4pm when they'd come back from school and she'd prepare a meal for all of the younger ones, and maybe have a little food herself, then she'd be off again, only coming back at 8pm to put them all to bed. Then, if she could push herself enough, she'd work until around 11 or sometimes 12pm at the workshop which was always open for the carpenters. Not surprisingly, she was nearly always tired, but she pushed herself further and further, she'd collapsed at work from exaustion at least 4 times, and wasn't leading a paticularly healthy lifestyle. She just about managed to pull through though, and she was always more scared than any of the other girls in the district when it came to reaping day, she was sure of it. Her siblings, now just 4, 6, 10 and almost 13, knew that if Acaia were to be reaped, then they'd have to go to the horrible, dirty orphanage that was run by peacekeepers if she didn't win, so they had to cross their fingers and hope for the best. What none of them had banked on though was that Juniper would be reaped instead. Horrified by this, Acacia knew she probably wouldn't get very far, so against her better judgement - I mean she had the others depending on her too - she swiftly volunteered for her, and she saw her own fear mirrored in all her siblings eyes. She just hopes now that she can make it back alive, for them. They'd been abandoned by their parents all ready, that was enough heartache for children so young. 'Strengths' Due to working three jobs, she's very strong, mentally and phsically, as well as very skilled with axes and knives. Has a lot of stamina and is brave beyond her years, she is definately someone to watch in the games. A fast runner and an amazing climber, due to their being many trees in the district, Acaica has a real will to win, at any cost. 'Weaknesses' Down to there being no large expances of water in the district, Acacia can't really swim, she can just about float on her back but that's about it. She's also quite snappy when tired, and has a maternal instinct to protect younger tributes, which stems from caring for her younger siblings. She's also pretty inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, and she can sometimes get on peoples nerves with her sarcastic sense of humour. 'Token' A detailed drawing of her and the others holding hands in a forest - on an a4 piece of paper - done by Ivy, who has quite the artisting bent. 'Alliances' She's fairly open to an alliance, especially with nice younger tributes. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Run in, fight her way through to a backpack and possibly a weapon - more than one if she can bag some for her alliance - and then get out of there and to cover as soon as humanly possible, trying to avoid getting into a scuffle on the way out if she can. Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Volunteer